El corazón de Harry
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Harry y Draco comienzan a intercambiar regalos y nadie sabe por qué.


**El corazón de** **Harry**

 **Sumario** : Harry y Draco comienzan a intercambiar regalos y nadie sabe por qué.  
 **Género** : Romance.  
 **Claves** : Drarry/fluff. AU: sin guerras, Voldemort ni Mortífagos locos.  
 **Disclaimer** : El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Este es un escrito sin fines de lucro.  
Además, está basado en una idea que saqué de _Lightning_ _on_ _the_ _Wave_ (autora a la que sólo me falta hacerle un altar en mi cuarto, por cierto).

 **El corazón de** **Harry**

El 'corazón' de un mago es una representación de aquello que lo compone.

Cada mago tiene un corazón, y cada corazón pertenece a un mago. No hay distinción de formas, tamaños, ni significados. Un corazón podría ser cualquier cosa, lugar, o criatura; por lo general, sólo el mago comprende a su corazón, aunque muchas veces ni siquiera ellos lo logran hacer por completo.

Algunos no se sienten felices con el suyo, otros lo presumen. Algunos puede que sean ejemplos más claros, otros serán difíciles de entender.

Como todo en la vida, los corazones varían.

Ron, por ejemplo, tiene un 'corazón' que se ve como un tablero de ajedrez mágico gigantesco. Todas las piezas son rojas, pero él ocupa el puesto del rey, y su corona es negra.

Hermione tiene un libro de cerradura triple reforzada, con picos de dientes en las ranuras, similar al _Monstruoso libro de los monstruos_. Es tan fácil de abrir como el mismo; una caricia en el costado, una palabra suave, y te muestra el conocimiento que yace entre sus contenidos.

El de Ginny, es La Madriguera. El de Neville, un invernadero.

Luna tiene un corazón que parece una biblioteca, de estantes transparentes, y las paredes están repletas de dibujos de sus amigos y ella.

Albus Dumbledore, a pesar de que nadie lo cree, tiene una casa pequeña, de cristal, donde sus dos hermanos y su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, lo esperan para abrazarlo, contarle de su día y escucharlo hablar, mientras toman un té. El de Tom Riddle, es una habitación oscura, semejante a una bóveda de Gringotts, que tiene el suelo cubierto de monedas de oro falso, y de un hilo invisible en el techo infinito y negro, pende un fragmento de vidrio roto, al que nunca puede alcanzar, y no porque no lo intente.

No siempre fueron así.

Los corazones, al igual que los patronus, pueden cambiar con el debido esfuerzo, o por un acontecimiento que desate emociones intensas e imposibles de manejar en el mago. Se sabe que el corazón de Remus Lupin, dejó de ser un lobo que gruñía en una cueva solitaria, a la Casa de los Gritos, y el de Severus Snape, pasó del árbol mágico, en una pradera de su infancia que sólo él podía recordar, a un ciervo sin astas que recorre una colina y se echa a descansar, a la distancia, nunca cerca de donde está.

Los expertos en Occlumancia poseen la ventaja de poder modificar su corazón, pero es un trabajo arduo, complicado de dirigir, realizar y mantener. Cambiar un corazón, podría causar la pérdida parcial o absoluta de la esencia del individuo.

Y digan lo que digan, nadie quiere perderse a sí mismo.

Entre los que tienen corazones que atraen la atención, cuando los muestran con el encantamiento Ostende, los que los guardan recelosamente, y a los que no les importa si lo ven o no, se encuentra Harry.

Harry, que nunca ha enseñado su corazón a nadie, ni a sus padres, ni a los Weasley, que considera su segunda familia, ni a su mejor amiga.

Harry, que se pregunta por qué la suerte le juega otra broma, y qué ha hecho para merecerla.  
Harry, que está decidido a hablar con alguien respecto a su corazón, de una vez por todas.

El encantamiento Ostende se hizo popular a mitad del siglo XIX, cuando los magos se hicieron aficionados a revelar sus corazones a sus seres queridos o en las fiestas. En ciertas ocasiones, incluso se hacen competencias absurdas para determinar cuál gusta más al público. Él nunca lo ha hecho; no podría, aun si quisiera.

Ostende se puede traducir como "mostrar" o "mostrarte", lo que es ideal para el uso que le dan. Como el corazón de un mago, es una imagen vívida que habita en una parte de su consciencia, a la que sólo ellos tienen acceso, el hechizo crea una proyección que lo muestra tal cual es, en tamaños que van desde la palma de una mano, hasta una sala completa, para los que deseen sorprender a más de uno.

A principios del siglo XX, el Ostende se convirtió en uno de los primeros hechizos que se practicaban en las escuelas de magia del mundo. Se hizo normal que un niño de ocho años pudiese recrear su corazón, usando sólo una varita de prácticas para dicha utilidad, y gran parte de los magos adultos pueden invocar la representación en un encantamiento no verbal y sin varita.

La primera vez que Harry vio su corazón, tenía once años.

Al pensarlo en retrospectiva, recordaría haber tenido múltiples sueños al respecto durante su niñez, retazos de colores, que pasaban borrosos y sin sentido, como los manchones de un lienzo. Nunca fue presionado para realizarlo, y por un tiempo, con contemplar los corazones de Sirius y sus padres, que revelaban para él, le bastaba.

Cuando adquirió su varita, aquella cuestión cambió.

Un Harry ansioso, aguardó a que las luces de la casa estuviesen apagadas, para deslizarse fuera de la cama y sentarse en el piso, varita en mano. Godric's Hollow contaba con protecciones que no revelaban al Ministerio los usos que se le daba a la magia dentro de la casa, lo que no suponía un riesgo, dado que James era Auror, y Lily llevaba días enseñándole cómo utilizar su varita de forma correcta.

Con un giro de muñeca, la palabra adecuada y un profundo anhelo por saber qué lo representaba, qué lo hacía diferente de otros magos, qué convertía a Harry en _Harry_ , la recreó.

Al principio, el cuarto permaneció en un silencio sepulcral, apenas interrumpido de a ratos por el sonido de los grillos en el patio y las pisadas de los gnomos. Luego, cuando creía que era una causa perdida, la punta de la varita le chisporroteó, y tuvo que ahogar un jadeo por los destellos que brotaron de esta.

Las paredes de madera blanca fueron reemplazadas por una extensión de prados, árboles y ríos. El suelo se transformó en césped de manera gradual, el techo en un cielo azul, moteado aquí y allá por nubes blancas de figuras divertidas.

Y _él_ apareció con ellas.

El niño estaba de pie frente a Harry; no sería mucho mayor que él. Vestía de blanco, franela sencilla, un pantalón hasta las rodillas, y no usaba zapatos. Con el cabello rubio platinado, los brillantes ojos grises, y la piel pálida, creyó que podría ser uno de los ángeles muggles de los que su madre a veces le hablaba.

Se rio, y al reírse, el mundo que era suyo, se inundó de luz y color, y una sensación cálida le llenó el pecho y tranquilizó partes en él, que no sabía que necesitaban ser calmadas.

Harry se quedó mirando por varios minutos el punto en que estuvo parado, después de que la representación se disolviese ante sus ojos.

Pensó que estaba bien que su corazón fuese un ángel, y se prometió contárselo a su madre al día siguiente, pero entre la visita y los juegos de Sirius, y el ir por los materiales escolares al Callejón Diagón, lo olvidó.

Pasados tres días de compras exhaustivas (¡alguien tenía que frenar a Lily y su paranoia de mamá!), se encontraba a punto de subir a una plataforma circular, para que le tomasen las medidas de la túnica, cuando lo vio.

A _él_.

A su corazón.

Se quedó sin aliento y tosió, reclamando, sin querer, la atención de la dependienta, que ajustaba la prenda sobre el niño ángel. Ambos lo miraron de reojo. La mujer se puso de pie para atender a Lily, y el pequeño se cruzó de brazos y se giró a un lado y al otro, para observar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que ocupaba toda la pared.

Harry se limitó a contemplarlo, del modo en que se contemplan a los cuadros famosos, al arte más sublime, porque eso era él.

Era su corazón. Una fracción de su mente aún no podía entender cómo era posible, pero se paró donde le indicaban, se quedó quieto para permitir que le tomasen las medidas, y durante todo el rato, lo observó.

¿Por qué su corazón no se reía, como él lo vio hacer en su representación?

¿Por qué su corazón estaba triste?

Pero, sobretodo, ¿por qué su corazón era una persona _real_?

Hasta donde sabía, eran pocos los que tenían personas por corazón. Su padrino, al menos, tenía a Regulus Black como corazón, y su propia madre, a James como el suyo, pero uno en la casa antigua de la familia y la otra en Godric's Hollow.

En cambio, él no tenía idea de dónde quedaba ese bosque en que aparecía su _ángel-no-ángel-porque-sí-existe_. Eso sólo podía significar que su corazón era el niño que visualizaba, y no el lugar en sí, lo que lo hacía aún más extraño.

El único consuelo que tuvo para un primer encuentro sin intercambiar ni una mirada, fue que el pequeño rubio se marchaba con un conjunto de uniformes de Hogwarts, igual que él.

Y aquello debía otorgarle una oportunidad, ¿no?

* * *

Harry supo que no sería fácil desde el instante en que el Sombrero Seleccionador cantó "¡Slytherin!" apenas se posó sobre la cabellera clara de su corazón.

 _Su corazón_ , qué raro era pensar así.

El niño fue hacia la mesa de las serpientes, sin mirar a nadie en particular, y el Sombrero soltó un "¡Gryffindor!" para él. Harry supuso que era algo que debió haber imaginado, pero tenía otros asuntos en los que ocuparse, más allá de las palmadas de bienvenida que le daban los Weasley que ya estaban en la Casa de los leones.

 _Draco_ _Malfoy_. Recordaría ese nombre.

Se prometió que, antes de que el primer año hubiese acabado, hablaría con él.

* * *

 _No lo cumplió._

Entre el ajetreo de las clases nuevas, con temas que desconocía por completo, el acostumbrarse recién a la vida en un dormitorio junto a otros cuatro niños de su edad, ser arrastrado por Ron de un lado a otro, hacerse amigo de Hermione, y cartas de sus padres que iban y venían, primer año llegó a su fin, y con este, se presentó la última de las oportunidades de acercarse, al menos en lo que restaba del año escolar.

Harry lo vio perderse en uno de los vagones del fondo del tren; una cabellera rubia, una túnica holgada, y nada más. Estaba solo.

Él creía que su corazón siempre estaba solo.

¿Por qué?

No lo sabría en ese instante, porque fue el que Ron eligió para gritar que acababa de encontrar un compartimiento vacío, tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo en la dirección opuesta en la que Draco se había movido, ¿y cómo culparlo? Él no tenía idea de que lo estaba apartando de su corazón.

De vuelta en el andén, a punto de ser recogido por sus padres y Sirius, se puso de puntillas y llegó a divisar la cabeza que tanto ansiaba encontrar, a la distancia, un segundo antes de que un elfo doméstico lo trasladase lejos por Aparición en conjunta. El niño resopló y pateó diminutas piedras en el suelo por el rato que le tocó esperar a que fuesen por él.

El segundo año, sin duda, se acercaría.

* * *

Pero, de nuevo, segundo año comenzó y el tiempo se le escapó entre los dedos.

En los carruajes, no llegó a tiempo para sentarse en el mismo que Draco. Fue un primer día desastroso, mas estaba convencido de que mejoraría. _Tendría que mejorar._

En el Comedor, se le perdió de vista después de la Selección. En el Quidditch, era imposible que un león y una serpiente hablasen sin llamar a una pelea de Gryffindor contra Slytherin.

En clases, Draco se sentaba en la otra orilla del salón, y ya que no hablaba con nadie, ni siquiera podía pedirle ayuda a uno de sus compañeros serpientes.

Y un día sucedía a otro, en el que tampoco lo hallaba, y una urgencia desconocida se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

Fue esa navidad en la que recibió un paquete blanco y plateado, sin remitente ni destinatario, no más que una caja puesta en la Sala Común, entre los obsequios de Ron y él, pero cuando su mejor amigo le puso una mano encima, se quemó, y al hacerlo Harry, no; si aquella no era una señal obvia, no estaba seguro de qué lo sería.

Rasgó el papel y abrió la caja, para revelar una almohadilla blanca, de bordes dorados, sobre la que reposaba un caleidoscopio, de diseño colorido y con estrellas móviles y titilantes, que si la vista no le fallaba, eran de verdadero oro.

Escuchó el sonido de sorpresa de Ron cuando miró a través del objeto, y descubrió una imagen simétrica, que formaba triángulos, un círculo fragmentado, y unas flores blancas, con piezas diminutas de diamante, que se cambiaban de posición por su cuenta. Su amigo pidió verlo también, y él se lo tendió, a pesar de que el corazón le latía desembocado ante la vaga idea de quién podría haber enviado un regalo tan refinado.

Lo sabía, por supuesto. Su pecho estaba lleno de una emoción cálida que recordaba de cuando su corazón se reía, irradiaba una luz roja que sólo él podía ver, y la certeza que lo golpeó fue absoluta. Lo _sentía_. No podía tratarse de nadie más.

Deseó haber elegido algo para _él_.

Y si, al regreso de las vacaciones, una tarta de melaza apareció en la Sala Común de Slytherin, con la orden expresa al elfo que lo llevó, de que no se lo diese a nadie más que a Malfoy, bueno, toda la escuela habló del asunto por varios días.

* * *

Segundo año llegó y se fue, y con este, tercero se abrió paso en sus vidas. Harry habría jurado que se le cortó la respiración cuando se encontró cerca de Draco en el tren, de vuelta a las clases.

Atrás había quedado el chiquillo del cabello engominado y la cara infantil, que le era tan familiar. Hebras más blancas que rubias le caían a los lados del rostro, un poco por encima de las cejas, sin ese rigor exagerado y perfecto con que se peinaba hasta la última vez que lo vio, y las facciones comenzaban a ser más afiladas, más varoniles, sin perder cierto deje de elegancia y delicadeza que lo hacía irradiar un resplandor propio.

No dejó de mirarlo, hasta que Ron le gritó y lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Esa misma noche, agotado por el viaje, la cena de bienvenida y una extensa charla con su mejor amigo, cerró el dosel de las cortinas, puso un Silencio, y jugueteó con la varita, por el rato que le llevó decidirse a hacerlo.

Utilizó el Ostende.

El césped cubrió la colcha de la cama, de modo que hizo parecer que estaba sentado, de piernas cruzadas, en un patio. El dosel fue reemplazado por imágenes de la linde de un bosque y un castillo de piedra a lo lejos, con una extensión de cielo azul grisáceo que los separaba; Hogwarts, reconoció.

Escuchó una débil risa y alzó la cabeza, a tiempo para ver al niño rubio y de ropa blanca que correteaba entre los árboles. Su corazón se percató de que lo miraba, frenó en seco, le sonrió, y luego siguió corriendo, con los brazos extendidos a ambos lados, como si fuese una especie de avión; incluso le pareció escuchar que imitaba los sonidos del motor de uno, en la distancia.

El pequeño dio un par de saltos y se coló detrás de los troncos, perdiéndose de vista por un momento en la representación. La risa se apagó.

Cuando la figura apareció en uno de los extremos de la linde, no era un chiquillo, sino el adolescente que vio ese día, con el uniforme del colegio. El corazón empezó a latirle más rápido, y sin querer, soltó una lenta exhalación, que captó la atención del muchacho.

Él levantó la mirada en su dirección. Creyó que lo ignoraría, o se iría, pero se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le mostró una sonrisa tímida y soñadora, que no era común en el verdadero Draco Malfoy, por lo que sus horas de observación podían demostrar.

Harry se encontró a sí mismo suspirando y saludándolo con un movimiento torpe de una mano, que hizo reír al otro, antes de que se girase y se perdiese entre los árboles. Un momento más tarde, el niño salió del bosque en una carrera improvisada y riéndose de nuevo. Giró, y giró, y giró, y se acercó a él.

Cuando le tendió la mano, Harry sintió el impulso de sujetársela. Fue el instante en que la representación se desvaneció, y él volvió a quedar a solas, dentro de las cortinas de su dosel y en medio de la noche.

Se tumbó y se dedicó a mirar el techo por un rato, preguntándose qué quería decir lo que acababa de ver.

Por la mañana, cuando vio al Draco Malfoy real en la mesa de las serpientes, comiendo bocados pequeños y lentos de salchicha, no pudo obligarse a prestarle atención a la conversación de Ron y Hermione. Quiso creer que sus amigos no lo notaron.

* * *

En la navidad de tercer año, estaba en Grimmauld Place, porque la familia Potter decidió hacerle compañía a un Sirius que despertó un poco enfermo.

Lily se sentó en el piso con él y lo observó desenvolver regalos, reírse de bromas tontas y probar los objetos mágicos de fines absurdos, como un abre-cartas que emitía sonidos divertidos cuando cortaba los sobres.

Estaba ahí cuando el búho imperial entró por la ventana, le arañó una mano, y le tendió un paquete blanco, con una mirada altanera que decía que no estaba contento con el trabajo que le fue asignado. Harry sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando lo recibió, y no pudo brindarle ni una caricia al animal, antes de que echase a volar lejos.

Su madre se inclinó por encima de su hombro, con una expresión curiosa, y él comenzó a juguetear con el regalo, de pronto, avergonzado. No rasgó la envoltura esa vez, porque tenía unos acabados preciosos de copos de nieve, que se veían cuando la luz le daba al papel en el ángulo correcto, y destapó la pequeña caja, para toparse con otra almohadilla y un nuevo caleidoscopio, que tenía un diseño de diminutos soles con líneas ondulares.

Lo alzó y se acercó a la lente para ver las imágenes que mostraba. En esa ocasión, eran triángulos de diferentes tonos de púrpura, azul, rosa y naranja, que se cruzaban con cada giro que le daba a la pieza.

Harry sonrió. Lily, por supuesto, lo notó.

Y si madre e hijo hicieron una visita inesperada al Callejón Diagón, y cierta lechuza nival llevó un paquete a un destino desconocido, con el nombre de su corazón como única pista, sólo ellos tenían que saberlo.

Al regreso de las vacaciones, cuando vio a Draco, en los pasillos, apoyado contra una pared, utilizando la pluma verde que le envió en un desesperado intento por encontrar algo decente el día en que ya todos los regalos estaban comprados, tuvo la sensación de que sería un buen día.

* * *

El cuarto año comenzó con un alboroto por el Torneo de los Tres Magos. A Harry no podía interesarle menos; James lo había llevado a la Copa Mundial de Quidditch de ese año, y en los palcos, alcanzó a divisar a la familia Malfoy.

No había dejado de pensar en su corazón desde ese día. Cuando regresó a Godric's Hollow, esperó a que sus padres se durmiesen para usar el Ostende, y se dedicó a ver durante un rato al niño correr en un prado sin flores, riéndose y girándose, lejos de él, hasta que el sueño lo venció.

Incluso entonces, un pequeño Draco se acercó a él en lo que pronto se convirtió en una pesadilla. La primera de muchas.

Harry tenía notorias ojeras por debajo de los lentes para el día en que ingresó al expreso de Hogwarts y se encontró con sus amigos.

No le contó nada a Ron, y se percató de que Hermione lo veía con una expresión indescifrable. Decidió que no tenían que saberlo.

Nadie entendería que soñaba que su corazón desaparecía, y un dolor físico se presentaba en su pecho, a punto de asfixiarlo. No, no entenderían. Ni siquiera él lo hacía.

Lamentablemente, la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado. Sin querer, se quedó dormido en el trayecto, con la cabeza apoyada en la ventanilla del compartimiento, y soñó. Y cuando se despertó con un grito y los ojos inundados por lágrimas, no supo contestar a las preguntas de sus angustiados amigos.

Y no fue la única vez.

La situación se repitió lo suficiente para que los chicos de la habitación de cuarto año empezasen a llamarlo "terror nocturno", porque al comienzo los asustaba con los repentinos gritos. Luego los demás Gryffindor se enteraron, y cuando las bromas se unieron a la ecuación, ya nadie se podía tomar en serio que Harry cabecease en clases, que tuviese bolsas negras bajo los ojos, ni que pasase a dormir en la Sala Común, para no despertar a sus compañeros con gritos cada noche. Ron lo acompañó un par de veces, y Hermione otras, pero luego ambos estaban cansados, ojerosos y malhumorados, y tuvo que pedirles que lo dejasen.

Draco seguía igual de solitario y callado que siempre, él se dedicaba a observarlo cuando le era posible. El sueño se disipaba al verlo, al igual que la pesadez del cuerpo y cualquier otro signo que advirtiese de sus frecuentes pesadillas.

* * *

El baile de Yule llegó para incomodarlos y causar disputas. Harry se quedó, después de avisarle a sus padres, sólo por solidaridad con Ron, que se peleó con su amiga, por su falta de tacto al pedirle que fuese su cita y ser rechazado, dado que Hermione ya tenía a alguien y se dio cuenta de que no era más que la última opción.

El evento fue largo y aburrido para aquellos que no tenían pareja, y Ron estaba lo bastante enojado, siguiendo con la mirada a la muchacha y a su pareja, Víctor Krum, que apenas notó que Harry se levantaba y le avisaba que tomaría algo de aire fresco. No fue con él.

Las luces del comedor se hacían más tenues a medida que se apartaba, los murmullos se apagaban en los pasillos. La fría brisa nocturna le dio en la cara cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la entrada y un corredor repleto de ventanas.

No hubiese podido evitar fijarse en la silueta que se recortaba contra la luz de la luna, aun si no hubiese sido Draco. Pero lo era, y aquel detalle sólo lo hizo estremecer y caminar en su dirección, despacio, torpemente, como hipnotizado.

Malfoy vestía una túnica de gala, blanca y negra, y estaba de espaldas al pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza levantada hacia el cielo. Se preguntó, de forma vaga, si habría llevado a alguien a la celebración; no lo creía, porque no lo vio bailar ni una pieza, y notó que se desaparecía tan pronto como dio inicio en realidad.

Él debió escuchar sus pasos acercándose, porque sus hombros se tensaron por un momento.  
Harry se obligó a sacar, de algún rincón de su cuerpo, el valor por el que se suponía que estaba en Gryffindor y no en otra Casa. Nunca fue tan difícil.

—Hola.

Su voz resonó con ecos en el pasillo vacío de roca. Aguardó, con el corazón amenazando con salirse de su pecho, y las palmas sudorosas, y una parte de él, suplicó porque no lo ignorase.

Los hombros de Draco se relajaron poco a poco, mas no se giró.

—Hola —Contestó con voz queda. Y fue lo único que bastó para que Harry suspirase de alivio.

No encontró nada más que decir, y aunque quiso darse golpes en la cabeza contra la pared más cercana, no tuvo forma de permanecer molesto consigo mismo ni con la situación, en general. Se aproximó a la pared, junto a la ventana, y apoyó la espalda en esta. Draco no hizo el ademán de moverse.

Pudo haber sido una eternidad el tiempo que no hizo más que observarlo, resplandeciente y altivo bajo la luminosidad natural. No hablaron.

Harry pensó que era un avance.

* * *

El día de navidad, el búho imperial fue el último en llegar.

Había sido consumido por la ansiedad durante todo el día, al punto en que produjo un TIC nervioso, al golpetear el suelo con un pie y morder una de sus plumas. Draco no estuvo en el desayuno, ni en el almuerzo, y para la cena, no atisbó más que una cabellera rubia platinada que se alejaba, de espaldas a él.

Envió su regalo a primera hora de la mañana, incluso antes de que Ron y Hermione bajasen a la Sala Común para abrir los presentes.

Como ese año tuvo tiempo y se decidió a no dejarse tomar por sorpresa, preparó una caja de los mejores dulces que encontró en Honeydukes, y la llevó a envolver con un papel vistoso de motivos de la festividad y un lazo, del modo en que había visto que James hacía con Lily cuando quería impresionarla. Esperaba que funcionase, porque tuvo que hacer varias tareas por la mesada que gastó el obsequio, y lo empezó a planear a mediados de octubre.

Claro que eso estaba en la lista de cosas que nadie tenía que saber.

No fue hasta que las horas se le escabullían, y el búho que conocía, no llegaba, que Harry pensó que ese año Draco no le daría nada. Justo cuando él sí lo hacía.

 _Coincidencias_.

Estaba a punto de lanzarse al suelo y rodar por la alfombra, en un arranque de desesperación, y lloriquear, y llamar a Hermione, y contarle de una vez por todas sobre su corazón y lo estúpido que se sentía, porque ahora cuando pensaba en acercarse y hablarle de nuevo, las palabras se le quedaban atoradas en la garganta y emitía un ruido balbuceante que le causaba más vergüenza que el mutismo. Y lo odiaba.

Pero el búho apareció para la noche, cuando estaba acomodado en el sillón que ahora era su cama, y miraba las llamas de la chimenea crepitar, con una expresión digna de un criminal arrepentido. Depositó el paquete sobre su regazo, le arañó una mano al pasarle por un lado, trazó un círculo en el aire, en torno a la Sala Común, y se marchó por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Los pocos Gryffindor que continuaban ahí, comenzaron a murmurar; él sólo pudo agradecer porque Hermione estuviese escribiéndoles a sus padres, y Ron hubiese salido con los gemelos.

Harry escondió el paquete bajo sus cobijas y esperó. Se despidió de amigos, volvió a desearles feliz navidad, alabó algunos regalos ajenos, presumió de su suéter Weasley, y se rio, de la forma más genuina en que lo había hecho en días, porque sentía el bulto de su propio obsequio entre las telas.

Y sólo cuando el último Gryffindor fue a los dormitorios y la puerta se cerró, se dejó caer por completo en el sillón y le quitó el papel de la envoltura a su paquete sin remitente ni destinatario. Se estaba convirtiendo en un experto en desenvolver sin rasgar ni romper, pero no podía culparse por eso. Lo que Draco usaba para el regalo, no eran los papeles baratos de Hogsmeade.

El caleidoscopio de ese año era aún más pequeño que los anteriores, lo suficiente para poder encerrarlo en la palma de su mano, y tenía un diseño de rayas con los colores de Gryffindor, detalle que lo hizo sonreír. Estaba por llevárselo al rostro para ojear la imagen tras el lente, cuando se percató de que una nota doblada aguardaba en la almohadilla, que era dorada esa vez.

Acercó una mano, titubeante. Una extravagante caligrafía lo recibió al extender el perfecto trozo de pergamino.

 _"Todo el mundo sabe de las pesadillas que tienes._

 _¿No tan valiente, Gryffindor?_

 _Júntalo a los otros dos, usa la varita, y vuelve a soñar"_

Sin firma. No le sorprendía.

Lo examinó por un momento, haciéndolo girar en su palma, y al mirar por el lente, no encontró más que oscuridad en un tubo. Estaba claro que tenía una función diferente.

Usó un Accio para sacar los otros dos del baúl, en una caja miniatura de madera que tenía para resguardalos, y que ponía en el fondo, cubierta por la capa de invisibilidad. No quería dejarlos en casa, ni que alguien los notase, y con ayuda de su padrino, consiguió que el cofre sólo reaccionase a la magia de su varita.

Los caleidoscopios más viejos volaron hacia la Sala Común y alcanzaron su mano libre. El primero que recibió, el de las estrellas titilantes, tenía los bordes desgastados por el constante uso que le daba en vacaciones y en su tiempo libre, cuando no estaba con sus amigos, mientras que el segundo, de soles, lucía mejor cuidado.

Dejó el nuevo sobre el sillón y acomodó los otros dos a los lados. No estaba seguro de cómo se suponía que debía usar su varita, así que sólo tocó el del centro con la punta.

Del objeto, brotaron dos hilos plateados, que se engancharon a la varita y ondularon en el aire. Harry frunció el ceño, y tocó los otros dos caleidoscopios; el hilo se sujetó a la parte superior de cada uno.

Del más pequeño, surgió un haz de luz, y tuvo un momento de pánico en que creyó que llamaría la atención de los magos de los cuadros o de sus compañeros, de algún modo, pero tanto los unos como los otros dormían a esas horas, y cuando una media esfera envolvió el sillón en que estaba, nadie más que Harry estaba ahí para ver cómo quedaba atrapado.

De pronto, el mundo era sólo luz y color, el interior de la esfera era similar a una vidriera móvil; le dejaba atisbar lo que estaba afuera, pero lo distraía con las figuras que pertenecían a los caleidoscopios y sus transformaciones al mezclarse.

Harry se recostó en el sillón, invadido por la emoción cálida que le daba al ver la representación de su corazón, y cuando lo hizo, la esfera se tornó más oscura, y una réplica del cielo nocturno desfiló ante sus ojos cansados.

No tuvo pesadillas esa noche, ni la siguiente, ni la que vino después de esa. El curso escolar se retomó en enero, cuando Harry ya no tenía ojeras, aunque todavía dormía solo en la Sala Común.  
El primer día del regreso a clases, vio a Draco Malfoy entrar al comedor, tomar un plato de comida, y salir sin tomar asiento ni saludar a nadie.

Se dijo que tendrían que hablar pronto.

Se lo contaría, porque si iba a hablar sobre su corazón con alguien, ¿quién mejor que el propio Draco?

* * *

Así que sí, Harry al fin estaba listo para hablarlo. Creía que el otro lo golpearía, pero puede que inclusive esa fuese una buena reacción.

Era el quinto año, y nadie podía explicarse por qué se quedaba a las afueras del Gran Comedor, después del banquete de bienvenida. Le había pedido a Hermione que se llevase a Ron y a los gemelos, que le diesen tiempo a solas, y aunque su amiga le dedicó una mirada larga y extraña, lo aceptó, con una silenciosa promesa de que tendría que contarle lo que planeaba una vez estuviese de regreso en la Sala Común, o inventarse una buena excusa mientras esperaba junto a la puerta.

Estudiantes salían en una marea; era sencillo reconocer a qué Casa pertenecían, por el modo en que comenzaban a desviarse en diferentes puntos del pasillo. Los Slytherin, en particular, doblaban en una esquina que los apartaba de forma considerable del resto, por lo que la cabellera rubia que buscaba, le fue visible desde la distancia.

Harry se apresuró a caminar detrás de él, deslizándose por debajo de los brazos extendidos de sus compañeros, en medio de grupos de amigos, y abriéndose paso con aspavientos torpes. El pasillo por el que iba descendía a las mazmorras, y él, que no tenía idea de dónde estaba el dormitorio de las serpientes, lo siguió hacia una especie de aula vacía, en la que lo perdió de vista.

Se tensó en cuanto escuchó la puerta cerrarse, el lugar se sumergió en las penumbras cuando la única rendija de luz con que contaba, desapareció. Pasos se escucharon en torno a él, resonando contra las piedras ligeramente húmedas del suelo.

La varita que lo apuntó de frente tenía un brillo rojo en la punta; él tragó en seco, pero no fue capaz de echarse hacia atrás cuando notó el rostro de Draco del otro lado del objeto de la amenaza.

—Yo...

—¿Por qué me seguías, Potter? —Su tono era bajo, contenido. Tanteaba el terreno, y cuando debió percatarse de que no hacía ademán de defenderse o agredirlo, bajó la varita, sin guardarla, y la luz que los iluminó fue la blanca de un lumos—. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Harry seguía clavado en el mismo punto exacto, aún después de que él se hubiese retirado a paso veloz, aún después de que la puerta se hubiese abierto y cerrado, aún después de quedar sumido en la oscuridad absoluta. El corazón le latía tan rápido que no le habría sorprendido que se le escapase del pecho, las manos le sudaban tanto que tuvo que secarlas en su pantalón, las piernas le temblaban.

 _Draco_ _sabía su apellido._

Era casi divertido que fuese la única conclusión a la que llegó con ese encuentro. Le llevó un rato moverse y decidirse por salir de esa aula desierta, e incluso cuando lo hizo, tenía que sostenerse de las paredes a medida que avanzaba, convencido de las rodillas le flaquearían en cualquier instante.  
Reconoció la preocupación y la lástima en los ojos de Hermione cuando llegó a la Sala Común, y ella lo esperaba en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, sola.

No hubo excusas esa vez. Se lo contó todo.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que la voz le vacilaba, los ojos le brillaban; Hermione sí lo hizo. La luz roja que se encendió en su pecho, esa que sólo él podía ver, no se apagó por el resto de la noche, y se durmió arrullado por una réplica del cielo nocturno, de los regalos que su corazón le había dado.

* * *

Draco empezó a evitarlo al día siguiente. Si bien, no eran cercanos antes, al menos podía pasarle por un lado en los corredores durante las horas de clases, verlo leer en el patio interior del castillo, o encontrarlo sentado bajo un árbol junto al Lago Negro.

Ahora ni siquiera contaba con esas posibilidades.

Draco se percató un día de que lo observaba desde uno los arcos que daban al jardín, mientras leía sobre un banco, solo; le frunció el ceño, cerró su libro, y se marchó en un revoloteo de túnicas. Comenzó a desviarse en los pasillos para que no tuviesen oportunidad de cruzarse, también. Harry, que creyó al principio que no era más que una mera casualidad, se dio cuenta de que no era así cuando se encontraron cara a cara, y el otro se giró y regresó sobre sus pasos, tomando una ruta más larga, sólo para no recorrer dos metros cerca de él y llegar a la puerta del aula. Las visitas al Lago también cesaron.

El obsequio de navidad fue puntual y estuvo entre las demás cajas bajo el árbol cuando despertó, resguardado por el encantamiento que quemaba a cualquiera que lo tocase, menos él. El papel de la envoltura se fue a su colección por el lindo diseño realista de árboles de acrílico; dentro, el caleidoscopio de ese año era un poco más ancho que largo, de un plateado cercano al blanco y con líneas irregulares de relieves que se enroscaba alrededor, la almohadilla era azul de bordado dorado. No hubo nota.

Harry se sintió mal porque la caja de dulces que le consiguió para esa ocasión, aunque más grande y variada que la última, no sería ni la mitad de costosa que la simple almohadilla sobre la que Draco enviaba su regalo. Que no se quejase ni dejase de hacerlo, sin embargo, le supuso una especie de aliento. Creyó que sólo sería cuestión de tiempo para que pudiesen hablar como era debido. Para estar cerca de su corazón.

Qué iluso fue.

Draco regresó para la reanudación del lapso escolar y no hubo ninguna mejora. Cada vez que se aproximaba y pensaba que no notaba su presencia, o que lo veía de cerca, o que estaba a punto de encontrárselo de frente, Draco conseguía un modo de escabullirse lejos de él, y no volvía a tener ni rastro de su cabello rubio por el resto del día. Hermione, entonces, miraba en la dirección en que el Slytherin se iba y luego a él, de forma alternativa, y lucía como si se preguntase por qué eso era lo que tenía que pasarle.

Quinto año llegó a su fin. _Y_ _Harry_ _sentía frío._

* * *

Antes de comenzar el sexto año, en vacaciones, Hermione lo invitó a su casa en un barrio muggle y se encerraron en el cuarto de su amiga, con un encantamiento silenciador. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo, y por si acaso, Harry le preguntó, quizás por enésima vez, si estaba segura. Ella asintió.

Utilizó el Ostende.

La proyección de su corazón se extendió para reemplazar por completo la visión de la habitación. Era Hogwarts en esa ocasión; la imagen se centraba en el Lago Negro, y el pequeño Draco, vestido de blanco y sonriente, jugaba a arrojar y hacer rebotar las piedras contra la superficie del agua, hasta que se percató de que era observado.

El niño se rio, una risa clara, vibrante, que sacudió algo dentro del pecho de Harry y lo obligó a contener un suspiro. Luego echó a correr hacia él, levantó los brazos, e imitó un avión que voló alrededor de su cuerpo y se perdió en dirección al borde del Largo, ignorando por completo a Hermione.

—Es un niño —Observó ella, con esa expresión que ponía en las clases en que tenía un problema que resolver.

—Puede hacerse mayor —Le aclaró, sin saber bien por qué. La forma en que seguía el trayecto del pequeño Draco, sin embargo, no cambió, y le tomó unos diez minutos decirle que era suficiente y podía retirar el hechizo. Harry lo hizo, y aguardó un momento—. ¿Y bien?

Su amiga suspiró. Cuando apoyó la espalda en el borde de la cama, y dejó caer los hombros, supo que tenía que prepararse para lo peor.

—No tengo idea de por qué él es tu corazón —Admitió—, pero, oye, los corazones cambian a veces.

—Él es mi corazón desde antes de conocernos, Mione. Siempre lo fue.

—¿Has considerado que no sea él? Tal vez, ya sabes, se le parece. Digo, si no lo conocías, puede ser un tipo de proyección, algo que has modificado, y le encontramos similitud cuando...

Harry alzó la varita y realizó una floritura en el aire, sin dejarla terminar.  
—Ostende.

La imagen los regresó a las orillas del Lago, aunque desde un ángulo distinto. El Draco que estaba recostado en el pasto, tenía dieciséis años, y vestía el uniforme del colegio; al verlo, se giró para quedar boca abajo, apoyó los codos en la tierra, la cabeza en las palmas, y esbozó una sonrisa que derritió a Harry.

Por Merlín, quería tanto tocarlo.

Se echó hacia adelante, estiró una mano, flexionó los dedos. Le rozó una mejilla. El Draco de la proyección se inclinó hacia el tacto.

Y luego todo desapareció. Volvían a estar en el cuarto de su amiga, las yemas le cosquilleaban, y tenía unas irremediables ganas de llorar, aunque ninguna lágrima brotaba.

—Es él —Musitó, pasándose las manos por la cara, cubriéndose—, yo sé que es él.

Percibió, más de lo que vio, el cambio de postura de Hermione al tensarse.

—Sí, es él —Ella susurró, y él no supo si aquella era la respuesta que quería o si debía sentir que el frío le nacía y se extendía desde su pecho.

Harry apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de la muchacha y se quedó ahí, lamentando que los cosquilleos se desvanecían poco a poco, y un peso helado se instalaba en medio de su cuerpo. Lo detestó.

* * *

De cierto modo, la respuesta a todo estuvo en la navidad del sexto año y en Peter Pettigrew.

Harry amaba las festividades en que los Merodeadores ocupaban la casa Potter. Sirius corría y reía, y les jugaba bromas a cada uno, James los incitaba a unirse a un partido de Quidditch en escobas demasiado pequeñas para ellos, Peter ayudaba a Lily con la comida, y Remus observaba a sus amigos con una expresión de cariñosa exasperación. No hubo manera de convencer a su madre de que lo dejase otra navidad en Hogwarts, y a decir verdad, si Hermione y Ron no estarían, y su corazón lo evitaba, tampoco tenía motivos por los que desear permanecer ahí.

Los últimos meses, había tenido tanto frío que no podía estar dentro de casa sin un suéter encima, y aunque Lily le insistió en ponerle amuletos de calefacción, nada menguaba la gelidez que le calaba en los huesos y lo hacía tiritar cuando nadie lo veía.

Estaba en la sala, apoderándose de la chimenea y el agradable calor que desprendía, las risas de los Merodeadores era un murmullo lejano, al igual que la estufa en que Lily hacía la cena, y Peter acababa de salir de la cocina, con un delantal alrededor de la cadera y un cucharón, en el que le llevaba una muestra de lo que ambos prepararon; una costumbre que tenía para consentirlo, desde que era muy niño. Fue ese el momento que cierto búho imperial eligió para entrar a la casa.

El pájaro descendió casi en picada desde la altura del techo, dejó caer el paquete en su regazo, le picoteó un lado de la cabeza y salió por la ventana sin prestarle más atención de la estrictamente necesaria.

Sintió los ojos de Peter encima durante el tiempo que le llevó desenvolver el regalo, sin hacerle el más mínimo daño al papel. Se hizo una idea de lo raro que debía verse para el hombre, que desde que era niño, lo había visto desgarrar envolturas por la emoción de saber qué se hallaba dentro.

Dobló el papel, de un diseño blanco de espirales que sobresalían y se movían por cuenta propia a un ritmo lento, y lo dejó a un lado. En la caja, la almohadilla era negra, de bordados plateados, y el caleidoscopio que le tocaba ese año, era más largo que el último, de un verde oscuro y con la textura del césped, lo que le hizo reír por las cosquillas que le produjo en las manos.

La luz roja en su pecho se encendió, tan fuerte que casi lo ciega, y entrecerró los ojos para distinguir la imagen dentro del lente de su obsequio. Eran círculos, se sobreponían unos a otros en múltiples colores y sus combinaciones, rodeados de flores blancas que se fragmentaban y triángulos.

Con un suspiro, lo devolvió a la caja y decidió que iría más tarde a añadirlo al cofre donde estaban los demás. Se preguntó qué opinaría Draco de lo que le mandó; después de pensarlo lo suficiente, y muriéndose de la vergüenza, le pidió dinero a sus padres, y fue a la joyería del Callejón Diagón, por uno de esos anillos de meñique que muchos herederos sangrepura utilizaban, sólo que en lugar de personalizarlo de acuerdo a una familia, lo ordenó con una serpiente y los colores de Slytherin.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, para recostarse en el sofá, y se percató de que Peter continuaba ahí. Ahogando un grito y sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer, apartó la caja de regalo y se enderezó.

—¿Qué...qué...?

—Queríamos que probaras —Alzó el cucharón, y Harry se movió a la orilla del mueble para recibirlo. Levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación luego de probarlo.

Pero él no se marchó, y se removió, y jugó con su cabello, y tuvo la absurda sensación de que Peter _sabía_ , y-

—¿Quién es tan raro como para mandarte un caleidoscopio? —Peter hizo una mueca extraña, ceño fruncido y sonrisa a la vez, como si no pudiese decidirse entre cómo reaccionar—. Eso es, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió despacio y presionó más la espalda contra el sillón, preguntándose si la magia podría hacerle un escondite de este, si lo deseaba con la suficiente intensidad. No ocurrió, así que supuso que la respuesta era un no y tenía que enfrentarse a lo que el hombre fuese a decirle.

—¿Lo puedo ver?

Apenas acababa de callarse, y Harry ya tenía la caja abrazada, apretada contra el pecho, y un puchero digno de un niño de cinco años. No se dio cuenta de lo posesivo que se veía, hasta que Peter levantó una ceja y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Bien, mi larga historia con James me dice que eso es un rotundo no —Lo apuntó con el cucharón, ahora sin nada y limpiado por un encantamiento no verbal—. Tu padre se puso así un día, cuando Lily le envió algo por primera vez, antes de ser pareja.

El dato no ayudó a que el rubor desapareciera. Tal vez incluso lo empeoró, y tuvo que luchar con el impulso de cubrirse la cara con ambas manos.

Peter lo observó como si hubiese ganado una contienda imaginaria, y su expresión se suavizó hasta ser afectuosa y casi paternal.

—¿Sabes? —Mencionó en voz baja, un secreto entre ellos; Harry se acercó de forma inconsciente—. Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, había una chica mayor que yo, muy bonita, no recuerdo su nombre ahora. Tenía largo cabello rubio, creo que era una sangrepura, y como estaba en Slytherin, nunca hablamos, pero ella mostró su corazón un par de veces en los salones y en el patio, gustaba mucho a todos, porque era un caleidoscopio mágico. Cuando usaba el Ostende, podía proyectar un montón de imágenes de colores, o una más específica, y hacía algo genial con los fragmentos, como una especie de espejo, no sabría decirte; ella decía que el caleidoscopio escondía algo debajo de sus colores y formas —Hizo una breve pausa, en la que Lily lo llamó y él prometió que iría en un segundo—. Siempre pensé que los caleidoscopios los tenían personas que ocultaban un secreto, Harry —Se encogió se hombros—, pero puede que sólo fuesen cosas mías. ¡Ya voy, Lily!

El hombre se apresuró a asistir al tercer llamado, dejándolo solo, la caja entre las manos, el crepitar de la chimenea en los oídos, y la sensación irreal de que acababa de experimentar una revelación.  
Harry volvió a recostarse y abrazó su caja.

Pensó en Draco, siempre solo, siempre callado. Pensó en cómo se enteró que lo seguía, y su primera reacción fue ponerle la varita contra la cara. En cómo lo evitó después. En cómo no dejó de mandar los regalos por eso.

¿Qué era lo que Draco le ocultaba a él, al mundo?

Se durmió en el sofá, y tuvo un sueño en el que un mago rubio le sonreía y agradecía el anillo que le regaló, antes de que su padre y Sirius le cayesen encima para despertarlo y hacer que se uniese a la cena con ellos. Su cuerpo se sentó en la mesa, su mente estaba en algún sitio muy lejano.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta de qué pasaba, era medianoche y estaba solo en su cuarto, aprovechándose de las protecciones de Godric's Hollow para crear haces de luz con la punta de su varita.

 _Siempre pensé que los caleidoscopios los tenían personas que ocultaban un secreto,_ _Harry_ _._

 _Júntalo_ _a los otros dos, usa la varita, y vuelve a soñar._

Júntalo a los otros dos, usa la varita.

Usa la varita.

Júntalo. _La varita._

Se sentó en el colchón tan rápido que tuvo que lidiar con un mareo repentino, se apretó el puente de la nariz hasta que pasó. La mano en que tenía la varita, le temblaba.

Júntalo. La varita.

 _Usa la varita._

Harry se deslizó fuera de la cama y rebuscó en el baúl, que aún tenía repleto de sus artículos desde que llegó del colegio, hasta dar con la superficie dura y aparentemente vacía que ocupaba la capa de invisibilidad. Tiró de la tela y la echó a un lado. Sacó el cofre donde guardaba sus caleidoscopios, lo puso en el suelo, junto a él, y lo abrió.

Los acomodó por el orden en que Draco se los obsequió, y al de menor tamaño, el que le dio en cuarto por las pesadillas, lo tocó con la varita. Hileras de luz brotaron del extremo superior, una para cada uno, como si pudiese reconocer los más recientes, y él se encargó de guiarlas y unirlas a las puntas de los demás.

La proyección que se alzó tomó la forma de un semicírculo y lo envolvió por completo, el cuarto se convirtió en una imagen difusa a través de la barrera traslúcida. Eran las figuras, los colores, las combinaciones que conocía de las noches en la Sala Común, que después se transformaban en un cielo estrellado y lo ayudaban a dormir con una sensación de estar acompañado y cálido.

Sólo que, esa vez, no tenía intenciones de dormir.

Observó las figuras y su lento movimiento, el cambio de cada una, los bordes que las unías, la manera en que se fragmentaban. ¿Qué era?

¿Qué le escondían ahí, a simple vista?

Puso la varita contra la barrera, la deslizó por la proyección. Nada. Trazó algunas de las siluetas con la punta. Nada.

Cuando se le ocurrió que podía requerir de un conjuro para revelarle algo, resopló y comenzó a darle débiles golpes al extremo del más pequeño, del que surgían los hilos, con la varita.

¿Qué pasaba con Draco?

—Draco, Draco...—Murmuró, negando.

Fue lo único que se necesitaba.

Los fragmentos del caleidoscopio, que conformaban la barrera, emitieron un chasquido y se separaron más, mostrándole grietas entre ellos. Empezaron a girar, igual que trozos de cristal en movimiento, y las siluetas de las formas geométricas fueron reemplazadas por imágenes difusas y borrones de color. Y después llegaron las voces.

—Draco, no, dragoncito, no estés así...

—¿Draco? ¿Por qué no sales de ahí, pequeño?

—¿Draco?

—¿Qué veías en la tienda de túnicas, Draco? Tú no eres así de distraído.

—¿Por qué no vienen tus amigos de visita, Draco?

—¿Draco?

—¡Draco!

—Se llama Harry Potter. El niño por el que preguntabas ayer —Harry giró la cabeza para fijarse en el fragmento que producía ese sonido, y como si este fuese consciente de que capturó su atención, dejó de dar vueltas y le enseñó la escena borrosa de una mujer hermosa, rubia, de facciones finas y pálida, que sonreía de forma débil—. Bajito, cabello revuelto, ojos verdes, lentes, y una cicatriz rara en la frente, ¿no? Debe ser él, el hijo del Jefe de Aurores. ¿Me lo muestras de nuevo para estar seguros, dragoncito?

La imagen (¿recuerdo? ¿Se trataba de un recuerdo de Draco?) se centró en una mano pequeña y blanca, que blandía una varita de prácticas, y el susurro agudo de la voz de un niño al pronunciar el encantamiento de los corazones.

Los trozos del caleidoscopio empezaron a girar a mayor velocidad, acercándose para volver a unirse, y conforme lo hacían, una proyección enorme los ocupaba todos. Figuras, colores, flores fragmentadas, espirales, y un niño.

Un niño que era idéntico a Harry, balanceándose sobre sus pies, con las manos unidas tras la espalda, y la sonrisa que era pura inocencia y copiaba de su padrino, para cuando no se comportaba tan bien.

—Es tan extraño que tu corazón sea una persona real, dragoncito —Comentaba la misma voz femenina.

Harry se quedó sin aliento al entender. Al, por fin, comprender a Draco.

La varita se le resbaló de entre los dedos, golpeó el suelo y rodó, la proyección se desvaneció y lo abandonó en un cuarto a oscuras.

No durmió esa noche.

* * *

Harry estaba listo para enfrentarlo cuando las clases se retomaron en enero. Y por una vez, ni siquiera una respuesta negativa lo iba a apartar.

Era bueno que fuese así, porque las negativas le sobraron desde el primer instante.

—No me sigas, Potter —Draco le cerró la puerta del compartimiento, en el expreso, en la cara, y desde el otro lado del cristal, puso un encantamiento para mantenerla sellada y corrió las cortinas.

—¿No tienes suficiente espacio en los demás carruajes acaso? —Draco frunció el ceño, tomó su maletín y se cambió de carruaje, sin dejarle tiempo para pensar en una réplica convincente.

—Que yo sepa, tu Sala Común no queda por aquí —Draco lo esperó, de brazos cruzados, en la esquina en que se doblaba para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras. Era obvio que sabía que lo siguió desde el banquete de bienvenida.

—No eres mi compañero —Draco entrecerró los ojos cuando se sentó en su mesa de Pociones la primera semana, empujó su silla para apartarlo, recogió sus cosas y se movió de sitio.

La oportunidad no llegó hasta dos semanas después del inicio del trimestre. Harry se adelantó para salir del Gran Comedor antes de que terminase la cena, y aunque se ganó miradas intrigadas, recelosas y burlonas de los Slytherin que le pasaron por un lado, se paró en las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras y no se movió para desbloquear el paso si no era necesario.

Por supuesto que el encuentro fue inevitable. Su corazón, oh, su corazón, arrugó la nariz al verlo atravesarse en su trayecto.

—No te acerques tanto, hay algo llamado "espacio personal", Potter —Draco le puso una mano en el pecho para apartarlo y abrirse camino hacia las mazmorras. Pero el tacto encendió la luz roja en él, y cuando bajó ligeramente los ojos, Harry supo que era más consciente de lo que quería pretender.

No fue más que una fracción de segundo. El resplandor se apagó, Draco dio un paso hacia atrás, y recuperó el aire altivo y la expresión desdeñosa. El comentario que estuvo por soltar fue callado cuando Harry le sujetó la muñeca y empezó a arrastrarlo lejos de ahí.

Él lo veía.

Él era la única persona, además del propio Harry, que lo había visto alguna vez.

Harry se sentía como si un montón de bludgers lo estuviesen golpeando en la cabeza para el momento en que se metieron a un aula abandonada y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Puso al muchacho frente a él, y cuando intentó zafarse del agarre y escabullirse lejos, le puso las manos en los hombros y apretó, y así de simple, consiguió inmovilizarlo.

Lo sintió temblar, y el corazón se le encogió.

—¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? —Le espetó, tono mordaz en contraposición a los estremecimientos que sufría. _Como si tuviese mucho, mucho frío._ Igual que Harry.

Vaciló, se mordió el labio, e intentó dar con las palabras exactas. Draco aprovechó el momento para volver a sacudirse, y tuvo que aferrarse a sus hombros para evitar la escapada.

Qué sutileza ni que nada. Era Harry Potter, un Gryffindor.

— _Vitucorazónyséquesoyyo_ —Inhaló de forma brusca después de haberlo dicho, para recuperar el aliento. Por un instante, no hubo ninguna reacción en el Slytherin, pero después comenzó a ponerse rígido bajo su tacto, y a pesar de que la expresión desdeñosa permanecía, Draco tembló de nuevo.

—¿Qué? —Murmuró con voz queda. Harry se obligó a respirar profundo y repetirlo, de manera que pudiese ser entendible para alguien más.

—Lo vi —Musitó, jadeante, y le dio un apretón a sus hombros cuando le pareció que lo necesitaba. Draco se sacudió sin fuerzas, sin ganas, como si se hubiese resignado ya—, tu corazón, me refiero. Lo vi —Repitió.

El silencio se formó entre ellos.

—Nunca se lo he mostrado a nadie de Hogwarts.

—Me imagino que no, pero se lo mostraste a una mujer, cuando eras pequeño, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo...? —Calló, frunció el ceño. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, Draco se zafó de su agarre y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta cerrada. No huyó.

—Tenías una varita de prácticas, preguntaste por mí; sabías quién era desde que entramos a Hogwarts. Has sabido de mí estos años, eres tú el de los regalos, me mandas caleidoscopios y...

—Yo no te mando nada, Potter —Escupió, pero un temblor en su voz lo traicionó. El pecho de Harry se apretó de nuevo.

—Sé que eres tú, me han ayudado mucho para las pesadillas. Y me encanta verlos, los tengo guardados en...

—¡No te he enviado nada! —Estalló, seguido de una sacudida, y el rostro le enrojeció—. Estás delirando, ¿por qué yo habría de mandarte algo? ¿Un regalo? Merlín bendito, si ni siquiera hablamos, no te conozco. No tengo nada que ver contigo, no eres nada para mí.

Harry exhaló, el vaho que brotó de su boca capturó la atención del muchacho por un segundo. El frío le calaba en los huesos, le entumecía los músculos; dolía.

Se sacó la varita con un movimiento rápido, Draco reaccionó del mismo modo, pero mientras él lo apuntaba con desconfianza, Harry elevó el brazo y pronunció el único encantamiento que podría servir de explicación para esa situación.

—Ostende.

La proyección ocupó toda el aula, la transformó en rojos y dorados, sillones cómodos, escaleras y una chimenea; una representación de la Sala Común de Gryffindor, en la que el Draco Malfoy niño estaba sentado con un libro, balanceando los pies descalzos y con una expresión tranquila, que no tenía punto de comparación con la que el verdadero lucía al observarlo.

Draco se miró a sí mismo por demasiado tiempo, apenas se fijó en el lugar, y después lo vio a él, ojos grises y enormes le pedían respuestas que no sabía dar, así que dijo lo que ya había mencionado a Hermione antes.

—Siempre has sido tú, incluso antes de conocernos.

Se percató del momento exacto en que la respiración del otro se cortó. Un instante, admiraba la proyección de forma frenética, y al siguiente, un portazo se escuchaba, la representación del hechizo se desvanecía, y Harry se volvía a quedar solo en el salón.

Él agachó la cabeza, se miró la varita en la mano, y se estremeció por una oleada de frío repentina.

* * *

Tardó dos semanas en toparse cara a cara con Draco, de nuevo. El Slytherin le dirigió una mirada larga y concienzuda, que lo hizo sentir pequeño y torpe. Estaban solos en un pasillo; Harry acababa de dejar a su mejor amiga en las puertas de la biblioteca, no sabía qué había ido a hacer por allí el otro.

Draco dio un escueto asentimiento, se giró, y realizó una seña con una mano, que le pedía seguirlo. El corazón de Harry se saltó un latido, antes de que tomase la decisión de ir detrás de él.

Doblaron en la esquina, pasaron las escaleras móviles, ignoraron a grupos de estudiantes que parecían cuestionarse qué hacían caminando juntos, y se adentraron en un aula vacía. De forma vaga, se preguntó si siempre tendrían encuentros en ellas.

Draco caminó hasta el fondo del salón, bordeó un escritorio y apoyó la cadera en la superficie de madera. Harry se quedó, parado, en el medio del lugar.

Por un rato, sólo se miraron. Ojos verdes buscaban respuestas, los grises pretendían rehuir del contacto, sin éxito.

—Hay una maldición en la familia Malfoy, que ningún Auror descifra, y puede afectarte toda la vida. Sé hacerla —Advirtió, en voz baja, apenas un murmullo; la varita con que jugueteaba entre los dedos incrementaba la amenaza—, por si decides ser un idiota.

No le contestó. Harry se metió las manos en los bolsillos, se encogió de hombros, y esperó, mientras veía el rostro del Slytherin pasar por una especie de batalla interna que lo exponía más que nunca.

Reconoció la floritura, aun antes de que hubiese pronunciado el hechizo.

—Ostende.

El aula se llenó de luz y color, figuras geométricas recubrieron el espacio que los rodeaba; oscilaban despacio, se mezclaban, se superponían. Era una caleidoscopio mágico.

De un círculo, que se abrió igual que una puerta, salió un niño de cabello negro y lentes, vestido con sencilla ropa blanca, que corrió hacia Draco entre risas y se abrazó a su cadera, enterrando el rostro en la túnica de uniforme. El muchacho bajó la cabeza y se agachó, y le permitió colgarse de él sin decir una palabra. La proyección titiló, pero se mantuvo incluso con el contacto.

Draco estaba arrodillado en el piso, abrazado por un niño que era idéntico al Harry de once años, y este sólo podía observarlo, maravillarse por la emoción cálida que le llenaba el pecho, y la luz roja que nacía en él. La piel del Slytherin, del mismo modo, adquirió un resplandor tenue y rojizo, allí donde el niño de la proyección lo tocaba.

—No se supone que sea así —Le escuchó decir, olvidado el rencor, la burla; no era más que un susurro lamentable. Draco se echó hacia atrás para separarse del abrazo, y cuando el pequeño alzó una mano y le tocó la mejilla, se inclinó contra el tacto. La proyección entera se desvaneció entonces—, no se supone que tú me representes. No tiene sentido, ¿qué soy? ¿ _Quién_ soy, si sólo te veo a ti cuando miro dentro?

Él levantó la cabeza para observarlo. Harry se sintió contener el aliento y boqueó, y aunque tenía el impulso de tranquilizarlo, de no permitirle tener esa expresión tan triste, optó por decirle la verdad.

—Nunca he entendido qué significa —Respondió, lento, medido, y notó que él dejaba caer los hombros—, pero tal vez lo sepamos un día. Tal vez cambien, más adelante.

Draco no le contestó y él no vio sentido a forzarlo a hablar del tema. Se acercó despacio, le tendió la mano, y el Slytherin titubeó, antes de sostenerla y ponerse de pie con su ayuda.

* * *

Lo que cambió, a partir de ese día, no fueron sus corazones, sino su relación.

La primera vez que Harry atrapó a Draco viéndolo en clases o desde el otro lado del comedor, sonrió y lo saludó con un movimiento de cabeza; a pesar de que el Slytherin rodaba los ojos o arrugaba la nariz en señal de disgusto, se lo devolvía y retomaba sus propios asuntos. Luego vinieron las idas a la biblioteca, charlas vagas y cortas en los corredores, proyectos en clases, los descansos tirados en el césped junto al Lago Negro.

Al principio, Draco le contestaba en base a gestos y monosílabos, evitaba su mirada, y no se acercaba si lo veía acompañado. Cuando pudo hacerlo hablar, fue por una tarea de una poción que fascinaba al Slytherin; Harry lo oyó con una sonrisa, a pesar de que no entendía gran cosa, y al saberse libre de interrupciones, Draco dio rienda suelta a un entusiasmo del que no lo creería capaz quien no lo hubiese visto. Fue más sencillo hablar después de esa ocasión. A veces, parecía que quería volver a cerrarse, pero bastaba con dejarlo hablar sobre un tema que le apasionase, y esos ojos grises se llenaban de brillo, y Harry se sentía feliz y cálido.

Conforme pasaba más tiempo cerca de Draco, el frío dejaba de azotarlo. Si sus manos se rozaban al tomar algo, el resplandor rojo se encendía en los dedos ajenos y en su pecho, y ambos se miraban y se apartaban de golpe, y en otras oportunidades, se prendían sin motivo aparente, después de que se mirasen de reojo.

Hubo una noche en que tuvo una pesadilla, en la que la proyección de su corazón era destruida por magia negra, y el Draco Malfoy pequeño que allí habitaba lloraba porque lo rescatase. No pudo hacerlo. Harry se despertó sollozando, aún dentro de la cápsula que los caleidoscopios le otorgaban, y como si fuese tirado por una fuerza invisible, salió a caminar en medio de la oscuridad del castillo.

Encontró a Draco en el borde de la torre de Astronomía. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en silencio por horas. Ambos tuvieron pesadillas similares.

Harry no volvió a tener problemas para dormir.

* * *

Fue a mitad de abril que empezó a descontrolarse. A casi cuatro meses de la mejora de su relación, la luz roja que nacía en su pecho se mantenía de forma casi permanente cuando estaban solos; Draco, por supuesto, la veía todavía, pero le hacía el favor de pretender que no la notaba la mayor parte del tiempo, igual que lo hacía Harry cuando se rozaban y la piel del otro se teñía del mismo color. Aún no hablaban al respecto.

—...así que esto es todo —Draco, que le estaba mostrando el proceso de creación de los caleidoscopios que le regalaba, hacía crecer un hilo plateado en su pecho, con la punta de la varita, y lo llevaba hasta el extremo de la pieza, desplazándose de un lado al otro en silencio y con calma, hasta que se desvanecía por sí mismo—. Se lo encargo a un comerciante amigo de madre, el diseño siempre lo hago yo, pero él lo acomoda como lo quiero. Madre lo hacía para mí todo el tiempo de niño, inventó el hechizo; porque su corazón es un caleidoscopio mágico, sólo tenía que traspasar las imágenes al regalo, como yo hago.

Harry apoyó el codo en la orilla de la mesa, la barbilla en su palma, y mostró una sonrisa que, esperaba, no se viese tan tonta como la sentía.

—¿Me estabas mostrando tu corazón todo este tiempo?

Draco frunció los labios un momento. No respondió hasta que el hilo se desapareció, y el obsequio estuvo terminado; era una pieza corta, más ancha que las otras, con flores mágicas que estaban dibujadas y podían alzarse en relieve, hasta convertirse en plantas verdaderas floreciendo a los costados del caleidoscopio.

—Puedes verlo así —Aceptó—, pero nunca te puse a ti. Haciéndolo así, consigo las imágenes que quiero darte, y me ahorro tener que dibujar o hablar con alguien que las diseñe por mí.

Harry sonrió más cuando se lo entregó; no estaban cerca de la fecha de navidad, pero le dijo que se lo quedase de todos modos. La luz roja en su pecho irradiaba tibieza agradable. Draco lo miró de reojo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Brillas otra vez, Potter.

El aludido emitió un sonido vago de afirmación.

—Me pasa mucho últimamente.

Draco no insistió. Se dedicó a completar una tarea de Transformaciones, que a Harry le daba flojera terminar, y este vio el anillo con motivos de reptiles que tenía en el meñique desde hace meses. Nunca recibió ni esperó un agradecimiento adecuado; le gustaba ver que lo usaba.

Pero, por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en lo que le gustaba y en Draco a la vez, la luz roja crecía, y el Slytherin se quejaba acerca de que tenía que hacer algo respecto a eso o terminarían ciegos.  
Harry se preguntó qué podría hacer.

* * *

A finales de mayo, no podía ver, hablar o pensar en Draco sin que la luz se encendiese. El muchacho comenzaba a considerarlo insoportable, porque cuando se rozaban por error, un resplandor igual de intenso recubría la piel del otro.

Llegaron a la conclusión de que tenía algo que ver con sus corazones, ¿qué más podía ser? Sólo ellos lo veían y sentían.

—...es una locura, Potter —Decía Draco en voz baja. Estaban sentados en un borde de la torre de Astronomía, uno con las piernas colgadas bajo la barandilla, el otro con las suyas flexionadas.

—Te digo que no. Las pesadillas, el frío, tú, tiene sentido, ¿no las tuviste también?

El otro suspiró.

—Sí, tuve- tuve frío, algunas veces, cuando era más joven, pero me acostumbré, madre dice que podría estar enfermo y ya. Las pesadillas comenzaron en quinto.

—A mí las pesadillas me llegaron antes.

Draco bufó y ladeó la cabeza para observarlo. Ambos tenían las varitas en mano, Harry estaba listo para realizar el hechizo cuando él lo aceptase.

—No tienen nada que ver.

—Tampoco pensaste que mostrarme las imágenes de tu corazón pudiese revelarme recuerdos tuyos —Señaló, y para su grata sorpresa, el otro dio un breve asentimiento—. No lo vamos a saber hasta que lo hagamos.

—Nunca he oído que sea posible mezclar dos corazones.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Si lo hacemos a la vez, en el mismo sitio, tienen que quedar juntos. ¿Lo probamos? —Draco le dio una mirada larga, resopló, y levantó su varita también.

—¿Ya dije que es una locura, Potter?

—Varias veces —Se rio.

En el instante en que dieron inicio a la proyección, la torre se distorsionó bajo imágenes que nada tenían que ver entre sí. Un tintineo llenó el lugar, los colores destellaron hasta cegarlos, y cuando se obligaron a enfocar la vista, encontraron risas vibrantes y claras y un mundo de figuras geométricas que se balanceaban. Dos niños, uno rubio y otro de lentes, se correteaban en el centro, sobre un suelo que aparentaba ser una versión de Hogwarts de cristales coloridos.

—Pueden existir juntos —Observó Draco, ojos muy abiertos y fijos en los niños, que jugaban a las atrapadas muggles—, ¿cómo?

Él se encogió de hombros de nuevo, al tiempo que veía a su "yo" joven darle un empujón sin fuerza al Draco niño, y a este fingir enojarse antes de perseguirlo. Se perdieron detrás de un círculo rojo y un triángulo azul, y al salir del otro lado, eran las versiones de quince años, en el uniforme del colegio, y el Draco adolescente corría por delante con unos libros, mientras el Harry se aferraba a su túnica para retenerlo o mantenerse cerca. Desaparecieron tras otras siluetas, y volvieron a tener aspecto de niños cuando estuvieron a la vista de nuevo.

—Es una locura —Draco insistió, y le tocó asentir despacio. El muchacho lo miró de reojo y frunció el ceño; el pecho se le ocultaba bajo un resplandor intenso—. No creo que esto esté ayudando.

Harry le sujetó la muñeca cuando hizo ademán de quitar su parte de la proyección. Él arqueó las cejas.

—No lo hagas todavía, espera. Es increíble —Hizo un gesto en dirección a los niños que jugaban—, parecen amigos.

Draco rodó los ojos.

—Es absurdo, Potter, ellos no existen, sólo están dentro de nosotros.

—Se llevan bien.

— _No_ son personas.

—¡Pero míralos! En verdad se ven como amigos.

El Slytherin bufó y removió ambas proyecciones con un movimiento de varita. Cuando estaba por ponerse de pie, el agarre de Harry en su muñeca se lo impidió. Se sacudió un poco, mas él no lo soltó.

—¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Te dije que esperaras —Protestó como un niño de cinco años, puchero incluido.

—¿Para qué? Es obvio que no estaba funcionando. Sea lo que sea que te pase para que brilles así, no se mejora con eso.

—Podría ser.

—¿Cómo?

Harry emitió un sonido ahogado de frustración y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo, el otro mantuvo su varita en mano y una clara disposición por marcharse.

—Si se llevan bien, tal vez podríamos...

—Te digo que _no_ son personas —Repitió—, no se pueden llevar bien o mal.  
—Y yo te digo que parecen amigos, quizás...

—Incluso si pudieran, nosotros no somos amigos, así que eso no tiene mucho sentido.

Harry se calló de golpe y frunció el ceño.

—¿No somos amigos?

—No —Él bufó—, sólo tenemos un problema parecido.

La luz roja se apagó de golpe. Tuvo que ahogar un jadeo por el frío repentino que lo invadió; creyó que no ocurriría otra vez.

— _No_ es un problema.

—¿Cómo que no? Un niño que no conozco es lo que se supone que debería representarme, luego resulta que me lo encuentro y es un idiota, ¿sabes lo que me dijo padre cuando vio la proyección de mi corazón por primera vez? —Draco se sacudió, pero de nuevo, no pudo zafarse de su agarre. El brazo comenzaba a teñirse del resplandor rojizo—. Que era anormal. Que algo estaba mal conmigo. Obviamente tiene que estarlo si se supone que tú eres mi corazón, y sea lo que sea, lo quiero arreglar, y si para eso necesito...

—Que tú fueras mi corazón nunca fue algo malo —Lo cortó, y Draco lo miró boquiabierto, lo zarandeó hasta que lo hizo soltarlo, y resopló.

—¿Entonces por qué nadie más lo sabe? ¿Por qué, si no es un problema?

—Mione lo sabe —Puntualizó.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —Siguió, como si no lo hubiese escuchado hablar— ¿por qué te costó tanto hacerlo? _Porque es un problema_ , un maldito problema que nadie va a entender y tenemos que hacer algo para...

Harry sólo quería que se callara, que dejara de llamarlo "problema" a él, a su corazón, _a ellos._

Por un impulso, lo sujetó del cuello de la túnica y jaló. Draco cayó hacia adelante, él se golpeó la espalda contra la pared. Labios delgados impactaron con los suyos.

Lo besó sin cuidado alguno, y cuando la luz roja se encendió, tan resplandeciente, tan fuerte, tan cegadora, que lo obligó a apretar los párpados, Harry _entendió_.

* * *

—¿Y qué pasó después? —Lily, que estaba acurrucada a un costado de su esposo y tenía las manos unidas frente a ella, lucía más interesada, así que Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa avergonzada al confesarle:

—¿Después de haberlo besado? Draco me lanzó una maldición punzante.

Las risas de Sirius y James fueron estruendosas y claras. Lily codeó a su esposo a modo de regaño y le dirigió una mala mirada.

Era la navidad del séptimo año, estaban en la sala de Grimmauld Place, lo que trataban por ahora de "terreno neutral". A un lado, los Merodeadores se amontonaban en sillas antiguas para dejarles los sofás a sus compañeros de clases, y al otro, Regulus Black y Narcissa Malfoy susurraban a un Lucius con cara de pocos amigos. Harry estaba en un sillón mullido que debió ser pensado para una sola persona, porque Draco lo tenía apretado contra el posabrazos y debían flexionar las piernas para hacerse espacio; no se quejaban, sin embargo.

Al aclarar lo ocurrido meses atrás, su novio se llevó la taza de chocolate caliente a los labios, para disimular una risa traviesa. Aparentemente, nadie era capaz de escuchar sobre los inicios de su noviazgo sin burlarse (excepto Lucius y Snape, claro).

—Andrómeda también usaba esa maldición cuando intentaban besarla sin permiso —Mencionó Narcissa en tono suave; a pesar de la primera impresión que tuvo de ella, la mujer le mostraba sonrisas casi maternales desde una ocasión en que vio que hizo reír a Draco hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Si le gustaba oírlo reír, al menos la mitad de lo que le gustaba a él, entendía por qué el repentino afecto—, es la sangre Black, alguien debió advertirte.

—¿Quién iba a saber que terminaría con el único Black de su edad? —Sirius aún se reía al contestarle.

—Yo siempre lo supe —Sentenció ella, callando a su primo.

—Yo lo imaginaba —Añadió Hermione, que estaba pegada a un costado de Ron, y compartían una taza de chocolate—, desde lo de los corazones, al menos.

—Hay un estudio reciente que dice que algunos corazones son como los Patronus —Luna, con una expresión soñadora, habló en ese tono bajo, que a pesar de serlo, permitía escucharla a la perfección—, podrías encontrar a tu alma gemela si uno encaja con el tuyo.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron miradas y bufaron a la vez.

—Ojalá nos hubiesen dicho eso antes —Replicó Harry, acomodando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio, que se acurrucó más contra él—, nos hubiesen ahorrado un par de años de no hacer nada —El otro lo codeó a manera de regaño.

—Y habría evitado que Malfoy despertase a medio castillo esa noche, porque Harry terminó en la enfermería a causa de su maldición —Agregó Ron, rodando los ojos. No era un fanático de la relación, pero ya podía hablar con Draco sin querer matarlo por lo que hizo.

—Tampoco se habrían dejado de hablar por semanas, Harry no se habría enfermado por escalofríos misteriosos, ni se hubiese parado en medio del patio a gritar que quería volver a besarlo —Enumeró Hermione, con una media sonrisa.

—Ni hubiese recibido otras dos maldiciones punzantes —Prosiguió Ron—, una de sarpullido, una zancadilla, tres levicorpus...

—Está bien, lo importante es que lo hayan arreglado y estén juntos ahora —Señaló Peter, en tono conciliador, y se dirigió a Harry al agregar:—. Lily siempre tuvo un repertorio de maldiciones para cuando James la molestaba en el colegio, no te preocupes, es cosa de _Potters_.

Su declaración causó que Sirius se echase a reír de nuevo, esta vez de su propio mejor amigo, y Lily mostró una sonrisa orgullosa y divertida al palmearle el brazo y susurrar disculpas por esos años. Harry miró, de reojo, a su novio, que observaba la escena conteniendo una sonrisa, y se inclinó para apoyar su cabeza en la de él.

—Tú no te disculpaste nunca por esas maldiciones.

Draco bufó.

—Ya oíste a madre, es la sangre Black. No me voy a disculpar por lo que soy.

—Debería dejarte sin regalo este año, sólo por eso —El otro arqueó las cejas.

—No es para tanto.

—Nunca había recibido tantas maldiciones en tan poco tiempo, _corazón_.

Su novio rodó los ojos y se removió, lo suficiente para sacar un paquete de su túnica.

—¿Entonces yo debería dejarte sin nada también?

Harry boqueó y se lo arrebató, sacándole la lengua de la forma más infantil posible, lo que hizo reír al otro. Retiró el brazo con que lo rodeaba, para quitar el papel de envoltura con cuidado y doblarlo a un lado, y abrió la pequeña caja, donde una almohadilla vinotinto sostenía una pieza alargada y delgada.

—No cambias el estilo, ¿eh? —Bromeó, levantando el caleidoscopio para hacerlo girar entre sus dedos; era blanco, pero tenía una inscripción dorada, fina, que sólo se notaba con el ángulo correcto de luz.

 _"A mi corazón,_  
 _la vida entera,_  
 _siempre._  
 _D. L. M._  
 _H. J. P."_

—Eres un cursi —Soltó, y cuando estaba por volver a abrazarlo, sintió algo extraño en el caleidoscopio, que lo hizo prestarle más atención. Lo agitó. Dentro de la pieza, hubo movimiento y un traqueteo—. ¿Qué...?

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire al girarse y ver la sonrisa tímida y dulce que su novio le mostraba. Draco tenía las mejillas cubiertas de un leve rubor, y rehuyó de su mirada en cuanto la captó.

—Ábrelo.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y presionó la tapa de cristal de uno de los lados. Al hacerlo, se percató de que no era vidrio, sino un plástico, y tampoco se trataba de un caleidoscopio, porque no tenía figuras de colores ni estaba hueco.

En el fondo de la figura larga, había un anillo grueso, gris oscuro, con una "M". Él, que sabía poco sobre costumbres sangrepura, se fijó en el anillo familiar de Draco (en el meñique contrario al que usaba el que le regaló), y luego en los que llevaban los Malfoy (Narcissa y Lucius, los que además iban a juego), y abrió la boca en un grito silencioso.

Draco lo codeó antes de que alertase a todos los que estaban ahí.

—Es adaptable —Le explicó en voz baja, sacándolo por él para colocárselo en el meñique izquierdo—. Te dejará entrar a la Mansión, después de que hayamos terminado Hogwarts, para que podamos...

Harry no lo dejó terminar. Lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio uno de esos besos largos, que hacían a Ron gritarles a lo lejos y arrojarles cojines, y aunque no le habló de lo que algo así significaba en el mundo muggle al que pertenecía la familia de su madre, su sonrisa debió delatarlo, porque Draco negó con una expresión de afectuosa exasperación.

—No te hagas ideas raras y dame mi regalo.

Harry se rio con ganas y se estiró, inclinándose por encima del reposabrazos, para alcanzar la caja que había escondido bajo el sillón horas atrás. Se la tendió.

Draco retiró el papel de la envoltura con soltura, usó movimientos lentos para abrir la caja, y arqueó las cejas ante el contenido. Después de llevar meses fantaseando sobre cómo reaccionaría en la primera navidad que estarían juntos durante el intercambio de regalos, aquello le pareció muy poco, y dejó caer los hombros.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?

Su novio tiró de la cadena dentro de la caja, levantando la pieza circular que pendía abajo, encerrando un reloj de arena. La réplica del giratiempo era plateada, aunque por lo demás, lucía como uno común, hasta que se fijaban en la inscripción de los aros.

 _"Cuando no recuerdes,_  
 _cuando dudes,_  
 _hazlo_ _girar"_

Draco estrechó los ojos y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva tras leerlo. Harry le mostró una sonrisa inocente que no lo engañaba en lo más mínimo.

—Puede que alguien, _y no soy yo_ , hablase por correspondencia con tu madre sin decirte, _y obviamente no soy yo_. Y puede que ese alguien haya suplicado por el hechizo que usas en mis caleidoscopios, _pero no yo_ , claro, y después haya pasado meses practicándolo, _porque es bastante torpe y no soy yo_ , para poner algunos de mis- digo, _sus_ recuerdos ahí, los que tienen relación contigo —Se encogió de hombros. Draco le dirigió una mirada larga y serena, luego observó el colgante y se lo puso en el cuello.

Cuando su novio hizo girar los aros y el reloj, la arena se movió, y una cápsula colorida los envolvió, similar a las proyecciones más pequeñas del Ostende.

Una imagen móvil de un niño rubio en una tienda de túnicas se presentó frente a ellos. Una voz infantil hablaba sobre él.

 _Es él_ , decía, _es él. ¿No es raro que mi corazón sea una persona_?

Draco lo miró de nuevo, con extrañeza, y continuó haciéndolo girar.

 _Es tan lindo_ , susurraba la voz, ante una imagen de un Draco de trece años.

 _¿Por qué parece tan triste?_ Se preguntaba mientras mostraba uno de catorce.

 _Quiero acercarme._

 _Quiero que me vea._

 _Quiero que me hable._

 _Quiero besarlo._

 _Quiero tanto besarlo._

 _Lo amo._ El pensamiento precedía a un Draco que estaba tumbado en una de las camas de Gryffindor, peleándose en broma con él, y cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos a causa de la risa, agregaba el otro. _Lo amo tanto._

Las sucesión de imágenes cesó cuando Draco dejó de girarlo. Permaneció quieto por un momento, con los ojos puestos donde la cápsula se desvanecía. Harry se sintió ansioso.

—¿Qué fue...? _¿Fuiste tú?_

—Puede que el hechizo haya tenido un efecto raro, y algunos de mis pensamientos sobre ti en esos momentos se hubiesen mezclado —Susurró, consciente del ardor en sus mejillas—. Y luego pensé "hey, está bien, es Draco, no se va a reír de que babeaba por él y me daba pena acercarme desde siempre" y lo dejé así. ¿Lo odias?

Draco volvió a mirar el giratiempo, jugueteando con sus dedos y la cadena, y de pronto, apuntó un pedazo suelto de la inscripción.

—¿Y esta fecha?

—De cuando aceptaste salir conmigo —Musitó, desesperado porque un agujero lo ocultase.

Pero Draco giró el rostro hacia él y le sonrió de un modo que, además de encender la luz roja en su pecho, lo hizo derretirse. Harry le devolvió el gesto.

—¿Y luego yo soy el cursi? —Él se rio al encogerse de hombros.

—Sí, lo eres.

Draco bufó, inclinándose hacia él, para reclamar un beso, del que sólo los pudo separar un reclamo distante de Ron, otra vez.

—No lo creo, _corazón_.

—Supongo que eso lo veremos el próximo año, ¿no? —Harry sonrió más al verlo asentir, y pensó en qué podría darle para la siguiente navidad, aunque todavía le quedaba doce meses completos.

* * *

El 'corazón' de un mago es una representación de aquello que lo compone.

Cada mago tiene un corazón, y cada corazón pertenece a un mago. No hay distinción de formas, tamaños, ni significados. Un corazón podría ser cualquier cosa, lugar, o criatura; por lo general, sólo el mago comprende a su corazón, aunque muchas veces ni siquiera ellos lo logran hacer por completo.

Algunos no se sienten felices con el suyo, otros lo presumen. Algunos puede que sean ejemplos más claros, otros serán difíciles de entender.

Como todo en la vida, los corazones varían.

Ron, por ejemplo, tiene un 'corazón' que se ve como un tablero de ajedrez mágico gigantesco. Todas las piezas son rojas, pero él ocupa el puesto del rey, y su corona es negra.

Hermione tiene un libro de cerradura triple reforzada, con picos de dientes en las ranuras, similar al Monstruoso libro de los monstruos. Es tan fácil de abrir como el mismo; una caricia en el costado, una palabra suave, y te muestra el conocimiento que yace entre sus contenidos.

El de Ginny, es La Madriguera. El de Neville, un invernadero.

Luna tiene un corazón que parece una biblioteca, de estantes transparentes, y las paredes están repletas de dibujos de sus amigos y ella.

El corazón de Harry es Draco, y le encanta que lo sea. Ahora que se graduaron y viven juntos, incluso es divertido presumir de ser llamados 'almas gemelas'.

 _Nunca cambió_.

* * *

 **¡Me alegra que hayas llegado hasta aquí, hipotético(a) lector(a)!**

 **Esto no es lo que tenía pensado originalmente. La historia cobró vida propia y se alargó, y bueno, me siento muy feliz con el resultado. Consideré dejarlo para febrero, por ser el mes de los enamorados, pero me gustó tanto que quise publicarlo ya.**

 **Hice un Flint! (es una forma de llamar a los errores de cálculo, en especial en fechas o edades, en el mundo de HP) pero no creo que se note.**

 **A propósito, no sé qué esperan para pasarse por el perfil de la autora que menciono al comienzo; esa mujer es mi diosa. Para ser más específicos (y espero que la memoria no me falle), esto lo saqué de un capítulo particularmente interesante y dulce, en el quinto libro del Arco de los Sacrificios. Por supuesto que después cambió muchísimo y ya no se parece, pero la idea base sigue ahí, eh.**

 **Si notan algún error, no duden en avisar, porque corregí esto de forma desordenada, debido a lo largo que quedó, ¡y gracias por leer!**


End file.
